Sakura's new life in the Descendants
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: After the death of everyone and her realm has been destroyed, Sakura was sent to the Descendants realm but sadly she ended up on the Isle of the lost and has join the main four core. What Will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or MLP**

 **AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

After the death of everyone and her realm has been destroyed, Sakura was sent to the Descendants realm but sadly she ended up on the Isle of the lost and has join the main four core.

Ben names the following five students from the isle that will be attended the prep which are Mal, Sakura, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

With that done the next day they are sent to the school.

When Sakura sees the car she panics and tries to run away but Mal grabs her by her red shirt and puts her in the Limo.

Sakura comes running out of the car screaming her head off.

"Sakura, are you okay?"asked Mal,"I'm fine but what is that dangerous thing?"asked Sakura.

"It's a car, don't you have these where you come from?"asked Evie, "we don't; all we had was cell phones, computers, T.V. and VCRs."said Sakura.

"Sakura, you never did tell us where you come from."said Mal,"I never told you because it didn't concern any of you weaklings."said Sakura coldly.

"Can you just take us to our dorms?"asked Sakura, "sure."said Ben as he walks up to them.

With that said they all go to there dorms and sleep for the rest of the day.

Sakura is thinking so much about the great ninja war that she gets up from her bed and goes for a walk to clear her mind and she finds a wooded area and finds a waterfall.

Sakura then looks around to make sure nobody sees her and begins to sing a song she used to sing when she was hated because of a nine tailed wolf demon that was sealed inside of her when she was a baby and has became great friends with the demon.

 **Look at me**  
 **I will never pass for a perfect bride**  
 **Or a perfect daughter**  
 **Can it be I'm not meant to play this part**  
 **Now I see**  
 **That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart**

 **Who is that girl I see**  
 **Staring straight, back at me**  
 **Why is my reflection someone I don't know**  
 **Somehow I cannot hide**  
 **Who I am**  
 **Though I've tried**  
 **When will my reflection show who I am inside**  
 **When will my reflection show who I am inside**

* * *

After singing the song she hears clapping and sees Ben.

"Your different from the others; why do you hang by yourself?"asked Ben.

Sakura tells Ben how she is from a different realm and how it was destroyed and how she is a hero but ending up on the isle of the lost and also told him if she didn't get off the isle of the lost soon she would've been killed off.

The next day everybody goes to goodness class, as for Sakura, she could care less.

It's time for lunch, everybody eats but Sakura is picking her food when she gets up and throws away her food and goes to her dorm to think about stuff.

Later on that night the main four core try to break into the museum but they failed.

It's around 3:00 Am and Sakura gets out of the bed and goes for a run.

As she is running she puts her music on and it plays Winx club This big world.

That morning it's time for breakfast but Sakura isn't there.

"Where's your other friend?"asked Ben, "we don't know, when we went to get her at five in the morning she was nowhere to be seen."said Evie.

As soon as Evie said that; that is when Sakura walks in but she is not in a good mood, since today is her birthday.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to sit with us?"asked Mal,"no."said Sakura after she gets her breakfast.

"Look, I was just trying to be friendly but you are not friendly at all' you should just kill yourself."said Mal.

"I'm not friendly with you because you haven't earned my respect, and today is not a great day for me."said Sakura.

"Why?"asked Evie,"today is my birthday and I hate it and I have to go."said Sakura.

With that said Sakura leaves and goes back to her dorm until first class.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Mal and the VK say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A** **DIFFERENT** **AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

After Sakura said it's her birthday, everybody is shocked.

"Why doesn't Sakura like her birthday?"asked Mal,"who knows but we'll find out soon."said Evie.

To Sakura who is running in enchanted forest, "why did I tell them that it was my birthday."thinks Sakura.

That is when Sakura looks around and she starts to sing a song called My immortal from Evanescence.

Sakura doesn't know that Evie and Mal heard Sakura sing the song.

 **Sakura's POV**

The next day Sakura is in a somewhat better mood.

"Sakura, how are you doing on this fine day?"asked Mal, "I'm doing much better then yesterday."I said.

"Why do you hate your birthday?"asked Evie, "because it reminds me of how I failed at protecting my lover and how I let him die." I said

"Who was your lover?" asked Mal, "my lover was Naruto but he was killed off about a year ago and I wanted nothing but to join him in the after life by killing myself but sadly I failed and end up on the isle of the lost." I said.

"Oh man that sucks but are you suicidal now?"asked Mal, "I don't know yet." I said.

With that said I go to my next class then it's time for the Tourney game but before the game I see that Mal give Ben a cookie and I know for a fact something is up but I ignore it and continue to the field.

After the game and seeing Ben sing about how he's in love with Mal but I go to my dorm and fall sleeps but I walk up so afterwards from a bad nightmare and I decide to go for a walk.

The next day I end up in class for goodness and Fairy Godmother does a video chat with the VK's parents but sadly for me she tried to video chat my parent but I get angry.

"MY PARENTS ARE DIED ALONG WITH MY HOME DIMENSION BEING DESTROYED." I yelled and I walk out of the classroom and I go to my dorm to calm down.

The next day is family day and I go down and I eat some Apples and watch as Mal and the VK's gain up on.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS KEEP IT DOWN OR ELSE!" I yelled as eat more apples.

"Why should we VK?"asked Chad," because right now is not a good time to missed with ne when you missed with the VK's your missing with me." I said coldly.

"And by the way I'm not a VK." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What do you mean?"asked Audrey, "I'm from another dimension and in that dimension I was a hero but sadly when I tried to end my life I end up in this dimension on the isle of the lost and I guess Ben kind off discover while looking at the isle when I was falling from the sky but if I had stay on the isle any longer I would've died soon."I said with sadness.

"Why would you want to end your life?"asked Jane, "because I lost everything that held meaning to me." I said and I walk away and go to my dorm to calm down.

That Friday it's time for the crowning of Ben to become king of Aundron and I stand along with Evie, Carlos and Jay and Mal ends up getting the magic wand from Jane and they choice good when Maleficent appears.

"Wand me chop chop." said Maleficent, "sorry mother but your not getting this wand at all."said Mal.

I ran towards Maleficent with my fist ready to make contact when she dodges and I end up hitting the wall behind and everything begins to shake as soon as I take my fist from the wall.

"How do you have a lot of monster strength?"asked Maleficent, "I'm from another dimension that was ruled by ninjas, do you know what ninjas are trained for?"I asked.

"Ninjas are trained to be quiet and killed people."said Evie, "correct but for me I'm an healer and a killer."I said.

"Why do you say your a killer?"asked Mal, "because I have killed people from the time I was twelve but I always show mercy but in the end I had no choice but to end the person because they would attack me instead of walking away, I didn't want to kill anyone at all but protect the people that I cared about."I said.

With that said I run towards Maleficent and she dodges all of my punches and she uses magic and it sends me flying into a war knocking me out.

I come to and I see the VKs fighting against a dragon and I jump up into the sky and land an punch on top of the dragon's head knocking out the dragon temporary.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the VKs and they nod their heads but the dragon gets up and tries to bite me but I dodge but Mal stands between me and the dragon and cast a spell turning the dragon into a small geko and the kingdom becomes unfrozen and they graduates us on defeating Maleficent but only the Vks known that I'm ninja from another dimension and they agreed not to tell anybody at all.

We celebrate by dancing and having fun but I know for the fact that this is the beginning of a bigger adventure.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
